Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system.
Related Art
A proposed configuration of a fuel cell system mounted on a vehicle includes a reservoir provided to store a reactive gas used for power generation of a fuel cell. A filling port configured to fill the reactive gas into the reservoir is provided with a cover portion that is arranged to cover a connecting portion configured to connect a supply portion provided to supply the reactive gas with the filling port. In the process of filling the reactive gas, the cover portion is opened, the supply portion is connected to the connecting portion, and the reactive gas is filled from the supply portion via the filling port into the reservoir.
JP 2011-156896A describes a vehicle configured such that a supply portion is connected to a filling port and a reactive gas is filled from the supply portion via the filling port. This vehicle is likely to damage the filling port and the supply portion when the vehicle starts in the state that the supply portion is kept connected to the filling port. In order to prevent this likelihood, one possible configuration may set the vehicle to a non-drivable state in the case where the cover portion is in open position in the drivable state of the vehicle. This configuration, however, causes the following problem. In the case of an erroneous determination that the cover portion is in the open position, for example, due to a failure of an open-close sensor provided to detect the open/closed position of the cover portion in the driving state of the vehicle (this is included in the drivable state of the vehicle), this configuration makes the vehicle non-drivable, despite no real trouble in driving of the vehicle. There is accordingly a need for a technique that distinguishes the situation of filling the reactive gas from the other situations and achieves the control for the purpose of protecting the filling port and the supply portion from being damaged.